Soledad
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Solo… así era como se sentía aun estando rodeando de gente… Iva a ser capitulo unico pero he decidido alargarlo Yaoi Hana& ¿?
1. Chapter 1

Slam Dunk no me pertenece…

* * *

Solo… así era como se sentía aun estando rodeando de gente… intentaba a todo momento parecer alegre y despreocupado de todo, pero nada mas llegar a casa esa mascara desaparecía y empezaba a llorar hasta quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar…

No le había explicado a nadie como se sentía, nadie le podía comprenderle… todos tenían una familia y eran felices, en cambio ¿él que tenia?… Nada, solo un grupo de cuatro amigos que se reían de sus desgracias, nunca les explicaría a ellos de su soledad… ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Nunca…

Estaban ya en épocas navideñas y llevaba unos días que todo el mundo le notaba desanimado y es que razones no le faltaban, en esas fechas fue cuando su madre falleció ese año se cumplía el 3º año de todo eso y tres meses después también estaba el 3º año de la muerte de su padre, fueron demasiado seguidas para poder superarlo… en los entrenamientos todo el mundo le criticaba diciendo que era un mal jugador y pasaba de todo, en cambio no paraban de mandar comentarios de lo bueno que era el Kitsune¿pero es que no se daban cuenta? Él hacia apenas 6 meses que había empezado a jugar y ya se le podía considerar uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo… en cambio Rukawa llevaba jugando desde hacia años, pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… pero parecía que eso no le interesaba a nadie, y para rematar la faena, hacia una semana que se había declarado a Haruko y esta le había rechazado y como no sus "amigos" le hicieron una fiesta por el rechazo numero 51, nadie le consoló en esos momentos, nadie le había dado unas palabras de consolación aun viéndole deprimido…

Parecía que a nadie le interesaba como se sentía, a nadie le importaba el por que llevaba un tiempo sin auto nominarse tensai o el genio del básquet, el por que no se peleaba mas con el jugador estrella del equipo o simplemente por que parecía un zombi las 24 horas del día, la alegría que tiempo atrás tenia había desaparecido y nadie daba señales de preocuparse por él…

Estaba solo…

Así es como se sentía…

Lo mejor seria desaparecer por completo, estaba seguro de que nadie le extrañaría, de que nadie lloraría por su ausencia, al fin y al cabo nadie se había preocupado de su depresión.

Ese día no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa… no tenia fuerzas para aguantar mucho mas, muchas emociones se pasaban por la cabeza. Cansado y con los pies helados de andar por la orilla del mar, decidió acostarse al lado de una palmera que había hay al lado, la playa estaba muy tranquila ese día, y nadie pasaba por hay… el chico pelirrojo sin poder aguantar mas se hecho a llorar mientras flexionaba sus piernas llevándose las rodillas casi a tocar el pecho se abrazo a ellas y escondió su cara cubiertas de lagrimas en ellas… no quería que nadie le viera de esa manera tan vulnerable, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, pero cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, estiro las piernas y hecho los brazos hacia atrás para estirarse en la arena y notar el aire helado de invierno en todo su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba cogiendo la postura algo le corto y le empezó a salir sangre de la mano, al fijarse de que se trataba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un trozo de botella rota afilada.

De repente una idea le salio por la cabeza. Después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia…

¿Verdad?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cojio el trozo de cristal y se lo clavo en la muñeca haciéndose un corte profundo, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor y ver como salía bastante sangre de su muñeca, sin pensárselo dos veces, cojio el trozo con la otra mano y se hico otro corte, ahora solo calía esperar que le llegara la oscuridad y no volvería a sufrir… no tenia a nadie que llorara por su ausencia.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderándose de él y en pocos minutos estaba inconciente en la arena, mientras se iba desangrando poco a poco, mientras que de lejos el sol se había apagado por completo.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de Slam y bueno no se muy bien como abra quedado, en breve intentare escribir la continuación del fic haber que sale

**_Atte_**

**_Herms Malfoy _**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya llevaba siete días en esa habitación… un sitio desconocido para él… lo único que sabia es que un hombre le había encontrado en aquella playa con las muñecas sangrando y lo cargo hacia su casa… desde ese entonces ese hombre y su mujer le estaban cuidando y animando para que se recuperara… aunque en esa casa vivía alguien mas… no sabia de quien se trataba ya que no quería salir de esa habitación que le habían dejado… pero todas las mañanas y todas las tardes escuchaba como alguien se despedía de esas dos personas para ir a clase y anunciaba que llegaba… pero en ningún momento había entrado el chico en la habitación. Sabia que se trataba de alguien mas o menos de su edad, ya que la voz no era de un crió de 8 años, pero tampoco lo era tanto como para ser un universitario y las veces que había escuchado hablar de lejos al muchacho del colegio se refería al instituto secundario, así que muy mayor o muy menor a él no lo era…

Él no había hablado con nadie desde que despertó, por muchos intentos que hacían para que hablara no salía ni una letra de su boca… no quería hablar con nadie y por una parte estaba alegre que le hubiera encontrado alguien quien no le conocía ya que no sabia como reaccionaria al tener que hablar con alguien del por que había intentado hacer esa locura, pero…

¿Que tendría que contestarle¿Que se sentía solo, que la mascara de Tensai se estaba borrando de poco en poco, que el trato que recibía de sus compañeros le hacia sentir miserable… que ya con 16 años no tenia razón por la cual vivir?

Imposible, eso no se lo diría a nadie, no tenia tanta confianza a nadie para confesar todo lo que sentía, ni siquiera a la familia que le había acogido como a un miembro mas de su familia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro día había pasado y en esos momentos se encontraba solo en esa casa que le habían acogido ya que el matrimonio habían tenido que salir a trabajar, hacia escasos 5 minutos que el otro chico de la casa había llegado de clase ya que nada mas entrar se hizo notar en toda la casa, aunque sabia que no entraría en la habitación que él se encontraba… no lo había hecho durante ese periodo que llevaba en esa casa (por lo menos mientras el estaba despierto) no creía que entraría ese día… o al menos eso creía él.

No dieron ni cinco minutos mas, que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, al principio se sorprendió, pero en pocos segundos hizo lo que hacia siempre que entraba en ella, se día media vuelta en la cama dando la espalda a la entrada mientras contemplaba sus muñecas vendadas tapando el corte que tenia en ellas…

Poco a poco, el chico se acercaba más a la cama donde él estaba tumbado, con intención de hablar con él, pero… ¿que conseguiría él? Si sus padres no habían logrado nada, durante la semana que se encontraba allí¿que lograría él?

Pronto noto como el colchón se hundía con el peso del muchacho, y enseguida, el como acariciaba su pelo tranquilamente, como si le quisiera dar apoyo antes de hablar, pero… ¿que pretendía conseguir un desconocido que no conocía de nada?

"Sakuragi-Kun" ¿Cómo sabia mi apellido? Un momento… esa voz me sonaba… no podía ser él ¿verdad? Tendría que ser que ser una mera casualidad. Si fuera él hubiera avisado a alguien de su equipo para que le vinieran a buscar y se lo llevaran algún otro sitio, pero… ¿por que no lo ha hecho¿Por que no había entrado antes en la habitación?

"Tu… ¿que haces…?" era lo único que podía articular

"Estas en mi casa Sakuragi-Kun" Contesto sonriendo mientras dirigía su mirada con preocupación y algo de dolor hacia mi "Sakuragi-Kun… ¿Por que intentaste…?"

"¡CALLA!" Chille antes de que acabara de pronunciar la pregunta, para girarme y darle la espalda, mientras que lagrimas silenciosas recorrían mis mejillas.

Parecía que el chico se había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando ya que rápido me abrazó mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo en mi oído haciendo que me relajara poco a poco… antes de dormirme completamente le confesé algo que no le había dicho a nadie "Me siento solo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de muchos intentos de pruebas para el capitulo… ¡al final esta aquí! O he escrito de todo: que lo encontraba Rukawa, Mitsui, Sendoh, que al final moría… Buff! Un sin fin de posibilidades, hasta dar con esta¿Os ha gustado? La pareja ya esta decidida… así que en el próximo capitulo lo sabréis, si lo dijo ahora descubriréis quien es el chico xD

Siento la tardanza y gracias por los review's

Hasta la próxima

H. M


End file.
